


Seconds of Silence

by Lynn_Minoha (Motoko)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5x16, Betaed, Embers, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e16, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Injury, Nānahu, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motoko/pseuds/Lynn_Minoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short oneshot based on the episode 5x16. I do like Amber, but I thought Steve should be there at Danny's side. So this is my attempt of an alternative version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> As always: This is in no relation to the original series or characters neither the actors. It's purely fanmade. All rights belong to the respective owners. 
> 
> Contains spoilers for episode 5x16. 
> 
> Betaed by my lovely proofreader Kamui_kun.

Steve puffed out a breath when his phone started ringing. He looked at the display, but didn't recognize the number.  
“McGarrett.”  
“Steve? Here's Amber. I'm so sorry....it's my fault. Danny...he got stabbed....”  
Steve's eyes widened with concern. He could tell by her voice that she was afraid and deeply worried.  
“What? When?”  
“Uh...around an hour ago. ”  
“How bad is it?”  
“He's in surgery. They won't tell me anything.”  
“Where are you?”  
“At Tripler.”  
“Okay, calm down. I'll meet you there.”  
Steve went ahead, Chin and Kono following him. Lou had taken the murderer to HPD and waited at HQ for news on Danny. 

As soon as Amber saw Steve she broke down.  
“I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I should've told him.”  
Before Steve could say anything the surgeon came to talk to them.  
“He's in Recovery. It may take a little time, but he's gonna be okay.”  
“He's gonna be all right?”  
“He's gonna be all right”, the doctor confirmed and gave Steve the needed reassurance.  
Steve turned around and released the breath he didn't know he was holding. 

As the doctor left them he came back to Amber, pulling her into a tight hug, giving her the closeness of a friend they both needed now. He let his head rest on her shoulder, smelling Danny's scent on her shirt and hair. Amber grabbed his back and shoulder with her hands, sobbing partly of relief and the shock about what had happened. Chin and Kono stood close by, they had silently listened to the doctor and were watching Steve and Amber who parted from the hug.  
Chin walked towards Amber, gently laying a hand on her shoulder.  
“I know that you're worried about Danny, but would you come with us to give us your statement what happened?”  
Amber looked at him and nodded.  
“Yeah. I just want this to be over.”  
“I'll stay here and wait until you get back”, Steve said and she smiled at him.  
“Thank you. Take care of him.”  
Steve nodded. 

Steve was sitting on Danny's bedside, watching his partner who was still under the influence of the anesthesia and sleeping. Danny was hooked up to some monitors, that kept track of his vital signs and had an IV in his left arm. Steve counted the seconds of silence, still hearing Amber's worried and terrified voice telling him that Danny had been injured.  
Danny made a silent sound and opened his eyes. His view wandered around until it found Steve and focused there.  
“Hey, how are you feeling?”  
“Steve? What happened? Did I get shot?”  
“No, don't you remember?”  
Danny fell silent and seemed to think about it.  
“I planned to spend the weekend with Amber....a guy knocked me out cold. Where's she? Is she alright?” 

Steve gently pushed Danny down, when he tried to sit up.  
“Shh, Danny. Don't move, okay? Amber is fine. She's with Chin and Kono at HQ, making her statement. She'll come later.”  
Danny put his hand over the aching stab wound.  
“Who was that guy?”  
“You're not leaving it alone, do you?”, Steve answered with a worried glance to Danny's abdomen.  
“This guy threatened my girlfriend and attacked me so no. You know something, so why don't you just say it?”  
Steve tilted his head.  
“I'm not the one you should be talking with about this. She will explain.”  
“Steve.”  
There wasn't need of anything else for Steve to oblige than his name out of his partner's mouth and the look Danny gave him. 

Steve sighed and nodded.  
“Okay fine. The guy's name is Frank Simpson and he was her husband. He was violent and got arrested for felony assault.”  
“Amber was the victim.”  
“Yeah. Listen, I think she should tell you the rest. Now just lie back and get some rest. You scared the hell out of me, when Amber called and said you got stabbed.”  
“Sorry, babe.”  
Steve nodded and suddenly he had a bright smile on his face.  
Danny groaned.  
“Oh no, I know this smile. What's going on in your goofy mind?”  
“Nothing, except that you can't say I'm a trouble magnet anymore. I wasn't even near, so no way to blame me for this one.”  
Danny raised his brows.  
“Seriously? For once you're not the one to blame and you think that you're off the hook, now? This still makes you responsible for the other ninety percent times I got hospitalized after you went into Super SEAL-mode and the disastrous consequences that follow.”  
Steve gave his goofy smile in reply as the rant continued. Danny was gonna be fine. No doctor on this world could confirm this more trustworthy than his one and only partner's rants.  
And even though he had to keep this a secret from Danno he would continue to incite those rants, simply because he loved them.


End file.
